The Iron Ace
by bird in a gale
Summary: Post Civil War. La venganza puede que sea el único camino, pero no necesariamente el indicado. Si le das la espalda a una persona antes de llegar a conocerla, ¿cómo esperas saber qué ases tiene bajo la manga?
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

1 MES DESPUÉS

Tony cortó la llamada, deslizando el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La leve sonrisa que había mantenido mientras hablaba con Peter ya se esfumaba, así como sus ganas de hacer algo medianamente productivo. Se dirigió al amplio sofá del living como si le costara hacerlo, tomando asiento con cuidado como si fuese incapaz de moverse de otra forma.

Los ademanes bruscos habían quedado enterrados en la nieve, en algún punto de Siberia.

Recargó su peso en el espaldar del sofá, con la vista fija en la alfombra bajo sus pies, sin pensar en nada en particular. Y es que no había nada en que pensar. Como tampoco había nada para ver. Aquella enorme sala que alguna vez él había acondicionado personalmente (o, bueno, cuya remodelación había dirigido muy de cerca) se le antojaba titánica; el estilo minimalista que solía ayudarle a concentrarse en su trabajo y a despejarse cuando decidía tomarse un descanso sólo contribuía a acentuar esa sensación de vacío presente en toda la torre. La Torre Stark, que había vuelto a portar su nombre luego del quiebre de los Vengadores. Solía bromear consigo mismo al respecto, comentando en voz alta a nadie en particular que esa era la parte que le correspondía tras la repartición de bienes, tras el divorcio: todo. Todo lo que siempre había tenido.

¿En qué momento creyó que aquella vez sería diferente?

Recordaba a Steve mirando en dirección al nuevo complejo de los Vengadores, unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando le había asegurado que _estaba en su hogar._ Se veía a sí mismo también, discutiendo con él y presionándolo con unas simples preguntas: _¿No es esa la misión? ¿No es ese el por qué luchamos? ¿Para poder terminar la lucha? ¿Para poder ir a casa?_

Casa, hogar... No, no eran lo mismo.

Y en ese momento, Tony Stark sólo tenía una casa.

O, bueno, muchas, pero ese no era el punto.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo el peso de las decisiones ajenas sobre sus hombros. El amplio ventanal a su izquierda ofrecía una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero el millonario ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada de reojo, pasando de largo, acercándose al minibar por inercia y con sus ojos fijos en ningún punto en particular. Botella en mano, volvió sobre sus pasos mientras sorbía directamente del pico; primero pausadamente, luego con más frecuencia. Para cuando comenzó a beber de corrido, llevaba quince minutos, ahora sí, de frente al ventanal; de cara a la ciudad que lo había visto perderse en un agujero de gusano, observando el atardecer como si fuera la cosa más terrible que había presenciado en toda su vida. El whisky pasaba por su garganta como si fuera agua.

Fuera, políticos de todos los países firmaban acuerdos, modificaban cláusulas y hacían y deshacían leyes a su antojo. La prensa revoloteaba a su alrededor, marcando los edificios donde se llevaban a cabo aquellas reuniones y donde la diplomacia parecía ser el summum de todas las virtudes, donde se disparaban flashes y sonrisas cordiales mientras unos cuantos tipos acordaban aplicar cuanta fuerza fuese necesaria con tal de erradicar a toda _esa escoria_ que le había dado la espalda al mundo. El apellido Stark era citado hasta el hartazgo todos los días y ni los medios ni los funcionarios públicos dejarían de _gastarlo_ hasta que supieran del paradero del resto de los Vengadores; de hecho, si Tony se hubiera arrimado un poco más al ventanal y mirado hacia abajo, habría visto un par de móviles equipados con cámaras. Era acoso, y era constante. La gente buscaba la figura de Iron Man porque, si un _súperhéroe_ como él estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, entonces la decisión debía ser la correcta... ¿no? Y por otro lado, los representantes de las naciones que habían firmado los Acuerdos de Sokovia aún utilizaban su figura a modo de salvavidas..., por decirlo de una manera suave.

Personalmente, a Tony le importaba poco y nada. De hecho ni siquiera le molestaban los reporteros pululando alrededor de la Torre Stark. Es decir, ¿por qué lo harían?, si llevaba casi un mes completo sin salir de allí. Había recibido a alguno que otro portal de noticias en el penthouse para entrevistas cortas, es cierto, pero fuera de eso...

Fuera de eso, no tenía ninguna intención de salir al mundo en un largo tiempo.

No supo en qué momento se movió hasta el minibar de nueva cuenta, pero para cuando reparó en ese pequeño detalle, la primera botella y la mitad de la segunda ya habían pasado a mejor vida. A su alrededor el living no era más que sombras, un conjunto para nada interesante de imágenes borrosas. Tenía la agradable sensación de que su cerebro había sido sumergido en miel y las leves punzadas que cada tanto atacaban su pecho, allí donde el reactor solía estar ubicado, eventualmente se volvieron más dolorosas sólo para desaparecer unos minutos después. Suspiró con alivio, apoyando la espalda en una pared y deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Los codos sobre las rodillas, la cabeza recargada hacia atrás, un par de botellas vacías a su lado y otra débilmente sujeta entre sus dedos, casi llena. Por suerte había llegado rápido a ese punto de inconsciencia; usualmente, cuando se demoraba, quedaba inevitablemente atrapado en la espantosa área gris entre la borrachera y la sobriedad, consciente de sí mismo y expuesto, vulnerable ante sus propios recuerdos. Beber hasta el desmayo era la mejor medicina contra el agujero de gusano, contra Pepper siendo atacada por una de sus armaduras, contra la imagen de todos sus compañeros muertos por su culpa, contra el camino y el auto destrozado.

Contra Siberia, también.

En algún punto de la noche, se quedó dormido.

En algún punto de la noche, halló paz.

Y en algún punto de la noche, Romanoff logró burlar el sistema de seguridad el tiempo suficiente como para arroparlo con una manta; tal como hacía años que alguien no consideraba hacerlo.

Tony despertó en medio de un enredo de mantas, con la respiración tranquila pero el pecho ardiéndole como los mil infiernos.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, aturdido, buscando una posición que le permitiera ponerse de pie sin terminar cayendo de culo. Tenía una sensación extraña en la espalda, similar a lo que él creía que sentiría si alguien le arrancara los dorsales y se los reemplazara por piedras, y su cuello parecía haber perdido toda movilidad y capacidad articular. Ni qué decir del dolor de cabeza o las náuseas, pero esos eran factores comunes en cualquier mañana de resaca. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces antes de poder echar un vistazo a su alrededor, y casi deseó no haberlo hecho, por tres razones:

1) De alguna forma todos los destrozos que había hecho en su taller _ya no estaban en su taller_ sino allí, frente a él, y ver tan temprano en la mañana la prueba de que ese último mes había sido un completo inútil le dejó un regusto amargo en la boca;

2) Estaba rodeado de botellas vacías. Decenas de ellas. Algunas con algo de polvo, otras indudablemente rotas, unas pocas con algo de líquido en su interior. Estaba _casi_ seguro de que eran las que él mismo había ido amontonando en una habitación cualquiera a lo largo de esos treinta días. ¿Tanto había bebido? No sabía si reprenderse a sí mismo o sentirse orgulloso.

3) Natasha estaba encaramada al sofá donde algún día él mismo se había echado, harto del debate moral que había desencadenado los Acuerdos de Sokovia, hacía como... ¿Años, tal vez? Era la sensación que él tenía. El punto, de todas formas, es que la Viuda Negra tenía esa expresión que ponen las madres cuando ven a sus hijos llegar todos llorosos y con raspones en las rodillas después de haber ignorado olímpicamente la parte de _no corras o vas a lastimarte._

El gran Tony Stark tuvo un pequeño momento de pánico.

...Hasta que recordó el por qué de la ausencia de Romanoff.

Anthony alzó la mirada y la centró en la de ella, inescrutable, neutra, como si esperara recibir algún tipo de respuesa pero no estuviera dispuesta a ofrecer ninguna. Veía a la mujer con la cual había compartido un vínculo, si no estrecho, cercano; veía a una de las personas que en algún momento había llegado a considerar como parte de su familia; la veía a ella, se veía a sí mismo y veía a Steve Rogers riendo de alguna tontería mientras pretendían hacerle caso a la película de fondo.

En ese mismo living.

—Vete.

—No.

El ingeniero alzó la barbilla con arrogancia, buscando dentro de sí algún rastro, por mínimo que fuera, de aquel ego desmedido que solía ayudarle a sobrellevar... todo, en un principio. Las burlas, las ofensas, las amenazas, las traiciones.

¿Traiciones?

Parpadeó y vio blanco. Vio nieve.

—Vete, Romanoff. No necesito tu lástima ni tú necesitas mi... —Pero se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando la mano que súbitamente le había sido ofrecida como si fuera veneno—. ¿Qué...?

—No eres ni la mitad de lo que eras cuando nos conocimos.

—Qué observadora.

—Es mi trabajo. —Natasha seguía escrutándolo con la mirada, aún con una de sus manos extendidas hacia él—. Y el tuyo es ser tan insoportablemente Stark como siempre. Y eso incluye a tus juguetes, a tu armadura. A Iron Man.

Tony la miró de reojo, divertido. Realmente divertido.

Hay un punto de inflexión en los cuadros depresivos que lleva a la persona afectada a la indiferencia total, pasando de la extrema susceptibilidad a la absoluta insensibilidad. Se supone que tras esa etapa hay un punto de quiebre final, por lo general devastador, luego del cual _la coraza_ se rompe y el bloqueo emocional se deshace. Era el ciclo común. Alguna gente queda atascada en algún punto del trayecto, alguna se pierde antes de poder llegar al final. Y había otros, como Tony, que habían tocado fondo tantas veces que ya no se sentía como _tocar fondo._ Porque el _fondo_ cada vez estaba más abajo, más lejos, y en cada ocasión exigía hundirse más profundamente. Alcanzarlo no era una opción ya, pero la pequeña esperanza de poder hacerlo, de tener la oportunidad de impulsarse desde allí para subir y remontar el vuelo, era parte del círculo vicioso.

—No le debo nada al mundo —declaró, agachándose para recoger una de las botellas con una sonrisa torcida. Dio un buen trago y luego un segundo, y un tercero; limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa y enterrando la otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, se alejó en dirección al ventanal—. Yo ya era _esto_ antes de ser Iron Man, Natasha, que el resto lo haya olvidado y sean unos demagogos de cuarta no es culpa mía.

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras por el mundo.

Tony volteó a verla, frunciendo el ceño. La resaca no le permitía pensar con claridad pero, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, no había rastro alguno de lástima o compasión en los ojos de la espía; sólo firmeza. La misma que vio cuando decidió enfrentarla cuatro semanas atrás, al enterarse de que había dejado ir al Capitán América y al Soldado de Invierno. La misma que, si se detenía a pensarlo, nunca la había abandonado.

Sí, por supuesto que había comprendido el significado real de esa última frase. Por eso mismo decidió hacerlo, por eso mismo tragó el nudo en su garganta y permitió que ella le quitara la botella de entre sus dedos. Demoró unos largos seis minutos, pero se permitió ceder. Tomó la mano que Natasha llevaba rato ofreciéndole, aceptó la oferta implícita, apoyó su peso en algo más que en alcohol por primera vez en un mes. Romanoff abrió los brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho, apretándolo contra sí, descargando su propia angustia en ese gesto. No derramó ni una sola lágrima, pero el ademán protector hablaba por sí mismo.

—Tony, tienes...

—...que hacer algo. —Stark inhaló en profundidad, rearmándose, ignorando el agudo dolor en su pecho—. ¿Me...? —Meneó la cabeza suavemente, pero la pelirroja reafirmó su agarre, instándolo a continuar—. ¿Me ayudarás?

Natasha no respondió, pero Tony supo que era un _sí._

Después de todo, el que siguiera allí era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.


	2. I

I

 _Seis meses después de la guerra civil._

 _Wakanda._

Steve Rogers fue el primero en llegar a la sala de reuniones, media hora antes del horario previamente concertado. La mandíbula apretada, la barbilla ni muy alta ni muy baja, la espalda recta y los hombros bajos; toda su postura, toda su _maldita_ postura gritaba _soldado._

 _Soldado, ejército, capitán._

 _Capitán América._

Cuando T'Challa los había llamado, esa misma mañana, para comunicarles que tendrían visita y noticias sobre los Acuerdos de Sokovia, Steve consideró, durante un breve momento, el preguntarle si debían vestir sus uniformes. Pero no lo hizo. Tal vez porque no quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, tal vez porque su propio traje le resultaba pesado, tal vez porque incluso el cariñoso _Cap_ con el que lo llamaban sus compañeros le producía incomodidad. Tal vez porque el ícono del héroe nacional era su escudo, y...

Y prefería no pensar en la última vez que lo vio.

No al escudo, claro.

A Tony.

Frunció el ceño, súbitamente incómodo en su propia piel. Le dio la espalda al inmenso ventanal, a los árboles y a la niebla propia de Wakanda, y optó por tomar asiento. Aquella mesa redonda de cristal grueso y la docena de sillas negras alrededor de ésta eran todo el mobiliario de la sala, cuyo sobrio estilo y prácticamente nula decoración le recordaron, fugazmente, a la torre de los Vengadores. ¿O debería decir, tal vez, _Torre Stark_?

 _Por supuesto que era la Torre Stark._

Steve meneó la cabeza, sintiendo que sus hombros comenzaban a perder fuerza. Por primera vez en días, el nudo de acero que había ido volviéndose parte de la rutina desde el desastre de Siberia volvía a tomar forma, apretando, permitiéndole respirar sólo lo justo y necesario. Había aprendido a controlar sus lágrimas muchos años atrás, pero nunca a ignorar lo que sentía. Y aunque tanto Tony como él no eran más que despojos de lo que alguna vez habían sido, mientras el primero se había resignado a dejarse arrastrar por el vacío emocional, Steve se aferraba con uñas y dientes a cualquier momento, palabra o charla que lo ayudara a no caer en las garras de la desesperación. No era tristeza, ni enfado, ni añoranza. Era una angustia desgarrante, era la espantosa sensación de que podría haber hecho _algo más_ para evitar todo aquel desastre..., era, por sobre todas las cosas, decepción.

Estaba completa e irrevocablemente decepcionado de sí mismo.

La noche posterior al enfrentamiento, Steve cayó rendido en menos de cinco minutos. Tal vez porque no era justo que conciliara el sueño tan pronto cuando el hombre que había dejado varado en medio de la nieve apenas estaba llegando a Nueva York; tal vez porque era inaceptable que, mientras él dormía, aquel que había salido más dañado tanto física como emocionalmente de la batalla aún se encontraba despierto y enfrentando a la horda de periodistas que, hambrientos y totalmente dispuestos a invadir su privacidad con tal de conseguir la primicia antes que los demás, aguardaban en los alrededores de la torre; tal vez porque, sencillamente, su subconsciente lo creyó necesario; por la razón que fuese, esa noche Steve soñó con Abraham Erskine. Y cuando a la mañana siguiente se dirigió a la sala común del complejo que T'Challa les había cedido para habitar, en el corazón de una de las selvas más impenetrables de Wakanda, y vio en la TV imágenes sueltas del dueño de Industrias Stark, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

 _Pase lo que pase mañana..._

Tony se veía exhausto, pero aún así torcía una sonrisa para las cámaras. Una sonrisa que se veía extremadamente forzada, como si le produjera algún tipo de dolor físico mantener aquel gesto durante tanto tiempo.

... _Debes prometerme una cosa._

Y probablemente así fuera. Tal parecía que no se había molestado en cubrir las magulladuras con maquillaje, o..., o algo. Había un feo corte en su mejilla y Steve, medio ingenuamente, medio queriendo engañarse a sí mismo, pensó que el dolor percibible en la expresión del genio se debía a aquella herida.

 _Que seguirás siendo quien eres._

Le habría gustado ver sus ojos, que no estuvieran cubiertos por las típicas gafas de sol que Tony parecía adorar. No por cursilería o simple capricho, sino porque _necesitaba_ alguna confirmación de algún tipo..., y sabía que viéndolos la obtendría. Pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de sí decía que no, que era mejor así, que lo más probable era que la mirada del millonario estuviera rota y que no, que no podría estar bien consigo mismo si eso ocurría. Steve, desde luego, ignoró aquella voz.Aunque no supo por qué.

 _No un soldado perfecto..._

Decidió enviarle una carta. Las palabras fluyeron, pero a) sentía que faltaba _algo_ por decir y no sabía qué, y b) el alivio que le produjo enviarla no era ni la décima parte de lo que creyó que sentiría cuando se le ocurrió escribirle. Por eso envió un pequeño móvil, también, con la esperanza de que Tony comprendiera que él seguía y seguiría estando allí, de su lado. Con la esperanza de que _quisiera_ hablar con él.

 _...sino un buen hombre._

Naturalmente, nada de aquello ocurrió.

A medida que pasaron los días comprendió que el móvil no sonaría y que su breve carta no sería respondida. Que había sido estúpido pensar que un tipo tan orgulloso como Tony intentaría comunicarse con él para aclarar las cosas, para hablar como los adultos que eran y poder llegar a un acuerdo o a un punto medio, para... para _hablar_ , sencillamente, porque le agradaba conversar con él. Que tal vez era mejor que ya no hiciera apariciones públicas porque de ese modo no tenía que verlo en TV, y así, se ahorraba el tener que lidiar con emociones tan contradictorias y desgarradoras que ni siquiera comprendía.

Y eventualmente, con el pasar de las semanas y de los meses, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Cada uno seguiría por su lado y tal vez, en algún momento, ocurriera algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para juntarlos de nuevo, como para reunir a ambos bandos del mismo lado de la línea.

—Tierra llamando al Cap. —Clint agitó una mano delante de las narices del rubio, sonriendo levemente, pero cambió su expresión a una seria cuando notó la cara que traía el otro—. Eh, hombre, ¿estás bien?

Steve tiró de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, relajando el ceño y asintiendo con un gesto medio militar. Clint lo miró con desconfianza.

—Sólo pensaba.

Aquello pareció aplacar al arquero. Cabeceó una vez para hacerle saber que había comprendido y se acercó al ventanal con paso lento, casi dubitativo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para luego descruzarlos, pasándose las manos por el cabello y enterrándolas en sus bolsillos, fijando la vista en un punto de la sala de reuniones y desviándola hacia la selva una y otra vez. Barton estaba incómodo con todo aquel asunto, también. Y tampoco sabía qué hacer o qué decir, sencillamente porque, para empezar, _no sabía qué esperar._ El rey de Wakanda no había querido dar detalles y ellos no estaban en posición de exigirlos.

— ¿Qué crees que sea? —Preguntó entonces, esta vez mirando el suelo—. ¿Qué puede tener que ver con los Acuerdos? Creí que ya habían sido aprobados por... —Se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, permitiendo pasar a Scott, Wanda y Sam, enfrascados en su propia conversación. Curiosamente (o tal vez no tanto), ninguno de los tres parecía particularmente tenso o expectante, o irritado, o al borde de un ataque de nervios/pánico/ansiedad como el propio Hawkeye creía encontrarse—. ¿Y T'Challa?

—Dijo que vendría en unos minutos —respondió la más joven, tomando asiento entre Falcon y Lang. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, luciendo extremadamente serena, y le sonrió—. Relájate. No saldrá nada bueno de todo esto si la impresión que dan es la de estar dispuestos a saltarle a la yugular al primero que cruce por esa puerta.

Clint meneó la cabeza, pero terminó haciendo lo que la Bruja Escarlata le pidió. O al menos trató.

El silencio que siguió no fue precisamente tenso, pero tampoco se respiraba ese aire a absoluta confianza y camaradería que era tan usual... seis meses atrás. Claro que el ser fugitivos y el no haber cambiando de opinión respecto a los Acuerdos los mantenía unidos, pero no era lo mismo que cuando todo el equipo junto hacía algo tan banal y familiar como compartir el desayuno.

 _Por supuesto que no era lo mismo._

Los minutos pasaron.

Cinco, diez, quince.

Veinte.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y el rey de Wakanda penetró en la sala con paso firme y gesto solemne, apenas dirigiéndoles una mirada antes de apartarse y revelar una segunda figura. Steve cuadró los hombros, Clint hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, y el resto compuso expresiones de puro asombro. Enfundada en un largo sobretodo negro, con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos, el cabello recogido elegantemente en un moño alto y ni la más mínima intención de fingir una sonrisa, Natasha Romanoff permaneció de pie frente a sus ex compañeros de equipo, guardando el más absoluto de los silencios.

Clint fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Natasha...? —Pero la aludida sólo le dedicó una mirada; una que si bien no era dura ni amenazante, dejaba en claro que no estaba de humor para reencuentros emotivos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La Viuda Negra asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y T'Challa tomó la palabra.

—Ha habido cambios en las prioridades de Naciones Unidas en las últimas semanas. —Comenzó, pero al ver que la pelirroja alzaba una ceja, rectificó—: Meses. En los últimos tres meses, aproximadamente.

— ¿Qué clase de cambios? —cuestionó Steve, frunciendo el ceño. Había algo extraño en Natasha, podía decirlo; la conocía bien. Um..., más o menos—. ¿Natasha?

—Ella ha venido en calidad de informante, Capitán. Es un asunto un tanto delicado —agregó el rey, mirándolo con seriedad. El soldado le sostuvo la mirada, cada vez más confundido y, por qué no, cada vez más determinado a averiguar qué narices estaba pasando allí. Todo era extraño; desde la actitud sumamente reservada de la espía hasta la evidente tensión en T'Challa, todo apuntaba a que había algo que...—. El Consejo de Naciones Unidas ha propuesto una amnistía por veinticuatro horas.

 _Boom._

Los fugitivos intercambiaron miradas. Nadie atinó a decir, cuestionar ni preguntar nada en los siguientes dos minutos, y justo cuando el silencio se estaba volviendo pesado y difícil de sobrellevar, Clint halló su voz. Frunciendo el ceño y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para inclinarse levemente hacia adelante, interrogó:

— ¿Una amnistía para qué, puntualmente?

—Para discutir la absolución permanente de todos y cada uno de ustedes —respondió T'Challa, aparentemente sereno—. Tendrán ese tiempo para ir hasta el complejo de Naciones Unidas, asistir a la sesión, debatir y argumentar en su favor y luego, volver aquí bajo garantía. —Al ver los ceños fruncidos, aclaró—: No serán seguidos una vez termine la jornada. Por única vez, el mundo volteará el rostro hacia la pared para dejarlos ir.

Fue el turno de Sam de fruncir el ceño.

—No lo veo como algo posible. Es decir, ¿nos llaman para discutir nuestra libertad, nos permiten _defendernos_ y luego sencillamente _nos dejan ir_? —Negó con la cabeza, claramente desconfiando de todo el asunto—. Estratégicamente hablando, no tiene sentido.

—No todo es estrategia —intervino Wanda. Buscó el contacto visual con Romanoff y ésta le sostuvo la mirada, alzando la barbilla casi desafiante, logrando que la Bruja Escarlata se viera momentáneamente desorientada al comprender que la Viuda Negra había bloqueado, de alguna forma, el acceso a sus pensamientos—. Pero si esto no es sólo un plan político, entonces quiere decir...

—...Que hay algo más —finalizó Scott, detallando a T'Challa y a Natasha una y otra vez, como si intentara ver más allá de ellos para comprender mejor el asunto—. Entonces la pregunta sería, ¿qué es ese _algo más_?

Los cinco refugiados centraron su atención en la espía, la única que desde que había entrado allí no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Ella no se inmutó. El rey de Wakanda abrió su saco y extrajo un grueso sobre de papel madera, algo gastado en las esquinas y arrugado en algunos sitios como si en algún momento hubiera estado expuesto a la lluvia, pero indudablemente cerrado. Lo sostuvo durante unos cuantos segundos para que todos pudieran verlo, y luego lo depositó con cuidado sobre la redonda mesa de cristal. Steve apretó la mandíbula cuando vio el sello sobre el marrón claro.

 _Industrias Stark._

—Es un documento mediante el cual Tony se compromete a hacer todo lo posible para cubrir su retirada una vez que finalice la sesión —informó, finalmente, Natasha—. En caso de que las Naciones Unidas envíe a las Fuerzas Armadas en su persecución, él pondrá en juego todo el armamento disponible. Es una garantía para ustedes, y un condicionamiento para los políticos. Si bien pueden arrestarlo luego, no se arriegarían a perder a la única figura mundialmente reconocida como súper héroe que apoya los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

—Anthony es quien ha establecido las reglas de juego —finalizó T'Challa, luciendo ligeramente satisfecho—. Es seguro ir.

—Y necesario —recalcó Natasha—. Esta amnistía podría ser la primera de muchas, si saben aprovechar la oportunidad.

Siguió un momento más de silencio, en el cual cada uno, por separado, intentó ordenar sus propias ideas y llegar a una conclusión. La oferta era tentadora, pero ¿realmente podían confiar en la palabra de quienes debían hacer cumplir la ley, cuando ellos mismos habían cruzado la línea a consciencia? No parecía probable. Todo el asunto sonaba a trampa, o mínimo, a juicio. ¿Por qué el juzgado había reconsiderado su situación? ¿Habría alguna nueva amenaza de la cual no estaban enterados, y necesitaban de súper gente para salvar el mundo antes de que la bomba estallara? ¿Habrían revisado los Acuerdos con el fin de modificarlos, y así poder incluirlos nuevamente?

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Steve sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué súbitamente cambiaron de opinión?

Natasha clavó sus ojos en él, su expresión repentinamente gélida. Sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y se acercó a la mesa, apoyando las palmas sobre el cristal e inclinándose amenazadoramente hacia adelante, invadiendo el espacio personal del Capitán. Determinación contra un enfado contenido. Azul contra verde.

— ¿Súbitamente? —repitió, sin molestarse en bajar la voz—. ¿Realmente crees que un día los representantes de Naciones Unidas se levantaron de buen humor y dijeron "oh, es un buen día, démosle una oportunidad a los Vengadores fugitivos"? —Steve frunció el ceño, pero Natasha no modificó su semblante—. Hemos estado trabajando en esto durante meses, Steve. _Meses._ No pasé semanas actuando diplomáticamente y suprimiendo las amenazas para que ahora desconfíes. Para que desconfíen —corrigió, levantando la cabeza y barriéndolos a todos con la mirada—. ¿Querían una segunda oportunidad, hacerle ver al mundo que estaban en lo correcto? Entonces tómenla.

—Nat —intervino Clint, mirándola con preocupación—. ¿Quiénes...?

—No puedo confiar en ellos, Natasha —interrumpió Steve, continuando con el tópico. Buscó los ojos verdes con los suyos, prácticamente rogándole que comprendiera su forma de ver las cosas—. No cuando...

—Steve, Tony está detrás de esto —terció T'Challa finalmente, creyendo que al terminar de aclarar ese punto el caso estaría cerrado y ganado.

Oh, craso error.

Steve volvió a fruncir el ceño y toda su postura se volvió tensa. Sus manos se cerraron en puños bajo la mesa. Parecía enfrascado en sí mismo, como si estuviera teniendo un debate interno y, a juzgar por cómo torció la boca, como si fuera a decir algo que ya desde antes le dejaba un regusto amargo.

Pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna, porque Natasha estrelló una de sus manos contra la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

Steve la miró, más confundido que irritado.

El resto guardó silencio, un silencio tan frágil que podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo.

—Dime que no tienes motivos para confiar en él y te dejaré en paz —pronunció Natasha en voz baja, acercando su rostro al de él—. Hazlo.

El Capitán Rogers no supo qué decir.

Tenía la sensación de que dentro de poco le faltaría el aire, y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el nudo en su garganta pareció cubrirse de acero. El vacío en su pecho volvió, junto con esa habitual mezcla entre soledad y pérdida que llevaba meses atormentándolo, y al tiempo que se le secaba la lengua, la voz le falló. La espía rusa aguardó pacientemente, pero para cuando él pudo articular unas cuantas palabras, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Fue a ayudarnos y terminó tratando de asesinar a Bucky...

La Viuda Negra pareció momentáneamente desconcertada. Y es que no, no podía estar diciendo tal cosa..., ¿o sí? Por un momento sintió el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo a modo experimental, para ver si de esa forma se le acomodaban las ideas o reaccionaba, _algo._ Cualquiera de las dos le venía bien. Pero se contuvo. No había ido a utilizarlo de saco de boxeo, mucho menos a generarle más conflictos internos de los que ya tenía, pero... Una alarma se encendió en la parte posterior de la mente de la asesina, titilando en rojo y rebotando por las paredes de su cráneo.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado Steve Rogers para protegerse de aquellas cosas que no comprendía, de aquellas que no podía manejar?

Terminó alejándose de él, observándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Tú sabes por qué lo hizo.

Acomodó su sobretodo, anudando el lazo alrededor de la cintura y abrochándose un par de botones más; colocó un par de mechones sueltos tras la oreja y saludó a todos con un mudo asentimiento de cabeza, para luego darles la espalda y salir taconeando del lugar.

Aquel día nadie volvió a hablar del tema.


	3. II

_Residencia de los Vengadores, Wakanda._

 _06:35 am._

Apenas salió del cuarto de baño tras una ducha rápida, frotándose el cabello con una toalla de mano y aún descalzo —y cubierto por una bata celeste que él consideraba medio ridícula—, prácticamente corrió de regreso a su habitación.

Oh, mejor así.

Steve suspiró, mentalmente exhausto. Le había costado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, pensando y re-pensando una y otra vez en todo aquel asunto de la amnistía temporal. Había rememorado hasta el hartazgo el encuentro con Natasha. Había hecho un esfuerzo por recrear el tono de voz que la espía había utilizado al momento de exponer los términos en los que se daría aquella particular sesión de debate en Nueva York y cuando le habló particularmente a él, diseccionando cada palabra, buscando alguna inflexión en su timbre que le diera la excusa para poder sospechar y mandar todo aquello al carajo. Oh, un momento.

¿Excusa?

Recargó la frente en el pequeño guardarropa, tomándose un breve momento. Respiró hondo. Se permitió fruncir el ceño, expresándole a nadie en particular su profunda incomodidad con todo aquel asunto; quería, por primera vez en su vida _necesitaba_ , que alguien le dijera qué era lo correcto y qué era lo "malo". ¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera el camino justo si no sabía cuál era? Peor aún, ¿cómo podría luchar por lo que él siempre había creído correcto si ni siquiera sabía qué creer? ¿Por qué aquella suerte de guerra no podía ser contra Hydra o contra algún maniático que hubiera elegido a la Tierra como blanco, en lugar de contra los demás Vengadores? Tony, Natasha, Rhodes, Vision...

Al instante se reprimió mentalmente por haber pensado en aquella posibilidad. ¿Realmente prefería un enemigo común que amenazara a la humanidad antes que tener que soportar la fragmentación de los Vengadores?

Su respiración se aceleró casi imperceptiblemente.

Estaba llegando al meollo de la cuestión, con un demonio que sí.

¿Por qué una separación le producía más confusión que el intentar desenmarañar, bajo presión, los planes de una mente superior para _dominar el mundo_? ¿Porque, como siempre, él seguía creyendo que el equipo debía permanecer unido? ¿Porque esta vez no los tenía a todos de su lado? ¿...De _su_ lado? Bueno, él había estado en lo correcto al oponerse a los Acuerdos. La gente desconfiaba y seguiría desconfiando independientemente de lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer; lo que significaba, desde luego, que al firmar aceptaban su retiro de forma voluntaria. Cualquiera podría verlo. Los políticos llegarían a la conclusión de que el problema sería resuelto con éxito si las operaciones de los Vengadores se reducían a cero, logrando, a) recuperar la confianza de las masas, y b) eliminar del tablero de juego a un grupo de influencia que podría perjudicarlos. Había comprendido el punto de Tony, pero a la vez, se había preguntado cómo podía ser tan ingenuo. Prefirió no pincharle la burbuja. Tony era brillante, pero..., pero, pero, pero. Muchos _pero,_ demasiados _por qué_ y ninguna respuesta. Sólo unintento de conciliación que se fue al carajo cuando descubrió, una vez más, que el millonario era tan caprichoso como el infante de cinco años que creyó que era cuando lo conoció.

Al final, cada uno terminó yendo por su lado.

 _Entonces, ¿había hecho lo correcto?_

Al negarse a firmar había impulsado a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo, equilibrando la balanza frente al peso de las opiniones de cientos de dirigentes mundiales y, sobre todo, frente a la influencia de Tony. Les había brindado la posibilidad de elegir.

 _Entonces, ¿había hecho lo correcto?_

Zemo había dejado al descubierto a Bucky y traído de regreso al Soldado de Invierno. Si él no hubiera actuado, si hubiera seguido el camino que todo el mundo le instaba a tomar, si hubiera hecho oídos sordos a sus ideales y hubiera ignorado a su pasado como los propios Vengadores lo comninaban a hacer, su mejor amigo estaría muerto. O ahogado en toda la mierda que Hydra le había echado encima.

 _Entonces, ¿había hecho lo correcto?_

Parpadeó. Vio blanco, vio el reactor de arco de Tony parpadeando débilmente hasta apagarse, vio su escudo cubierto por lo que quedaba de aquella fuente de energía. Había un vacío en su memoria, no obstante; porque cuando intentó recordar el rostro de Tony en aquel momento, cuando trató de ver su expresión una vez más, sólo encontró un espacio negro.

 _Entonces, ¿había hecho lo correcto?_

Creyó escuchar risas, tuvo una efímera visión de todos ellos riendo en la Torre Stark. Los ojos brillantes de Natasha, las palmadas que Thor se daba en su propia pierna, el gesto pícaro de Clint, el aparente autocontrol de Bruce, la sonrisa de Tony.

 _Entonces..._

—Steve. —La voz de Wanda lo arrancó de sus pensamientos; del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, golpeaba la madera con sus nudillos suavemente—. Steve, Natasha ya está aquí. Partimos en diez minutos.

—Bajo en un momento —replicó, percatándose de que tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido—. Gracias, Wanda.

La Bruja Escarlata se marchó escaleras abajo para reunirse con los demás, dejando a Steve a solas con su mente de nuevo; decidió que era suficiente, no obstante, de modo que se limitó a retirar el traje de su percha y vestirse con él. Sin echarle ni un vistazo al espejo salió del cuarto con paso ligero, salteándose los escalones de a dos y terminando de arreglarse la corbata en el camino. Para cuando la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y el soldado entró, no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos.

Wanda, Sam y T'Challa eran los únicos que permanecían sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda. Scott estaba de pie en una esquina alejada, al parecer totalmente absorto en un maltratado papel que sostenía entre sus dedos; una fotografía, probablemente. Clint era el único de los hombres que no llevaba puesto el saco y que hablaba, pues se encontraba enfrascado en una acalorada conversación con Natasha, de pie frente a ella, ambos a un lado del amplio ventanal. Eran puros susurros, de modo que era casi imposible entender lo que decían incluso prestando atención. La espía rusa vestía una falda negra de corte sencillo y a la cintura, el dobladillo rozándole las rodillas; una camisa gris perla, zapatos negros de taco alto y un blazer del mismo color junto con una expresión mortalmente neutra complementaban su atuendo. Steve creyó ver un leve destello en una de sus manos y lo asoció a un anillo, pero luego descartó la idea; Natasha no usaba ningún tipo de joyería. De todas formas no pudo comprobarlo, porque luego de dirigirle una mirada y una media sonrisa, volteó hacia Clint y siguió hablando con él.

—Capitán Rogers. —El rey de Wakanda se puso de pie e inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, aguardando a que el otro lo imitara para continuar—. Lamentablemente, los miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas han decidido que por ser Wakanda una de las naciones impulsoras de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, al menos en sus orígenes, quedará excluida de este debate en particular. Temen que sea imparcial —explicó con una leve sonrisa—. No podré acompañarlos hoy, Capitán. Sin embargo...

—Ha hecho más que suficiente, su Alteza —replicó él, observando a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros—. Se lo agradezco.

T'Challa se limitó a palmear el hombro de Steve en señal de apoyo, haciendo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Lo veré a la vuelta, Capitán.

En ese momento Natasha se acercó a ellos, dejando atrás a un Clint que, aunque lucía bastante confundido, tenía una leve sonrisa plasmada en los labios. Sam, a unos dos metros de allí, arqueó una ceja.

—La amnistía comienza en un minuto. —La Viuda Negra detalló el rostro de Steve, atenta a cualquier señal que le pudiera indicar en qué estaba pensando—. Deberíamos movernos hacia el quinjet.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Barton, uh? —intervino Scott, acercándose a los demás—. Hasta le brillan los ojos.

Natasha sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada.

Se despidieron de T'Challa, quien les dirigió unas palabras en su idioma natal —que nadie comprendió, por cierto— y los dejó ir sin más demora. Unos cuantos pisos por elevador, un par de pasillos y una escalera oculta más tarde, el grupo logró acceder al quinjet. Contrariamente a lo que habían creído no había guardias ni tipos armados allí; ni siquiera un piloto oficial, sólo ellos. Romanoff fue derecho a la cabina de mando, donde tomó asiento y desplegó una pantalla holográfica para pilotear el vehículo, dejándolos a los demás de pie y mirándose tan desorientados como fueran niños de seis años en su primer día de clases.

Nada iba como habían imaginado.

—Tony, ¿me copias? —Natasha ajustó el auricular derecho, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante; Steve alzó la mirada, repentinamente interesado en aquella comunicación. ¿Estaría Tony en la sesión?, ¿lo vería, en ese caso? ¿Querría hablar con él?—. Perfecto. —Un holograma azulado a escala real se desplegó frente a la espía, quien sonrió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Una proyección de Stark en colores fríos le sonrió de vuelta, haciendo caso omiso del resto de los pasajeros. Steve detalló la mano derecha enterrada en el bolsillo del pantalón, arrugando elegantemente el saco; el cabello estilizado hacia atrás; las gafas de sol sobre el puente de la nariz; la mano izquierda sosteniendo un vaso ancho, probablemente de whisky. Todo era tan él que, por primera vez en meses, logró recordar la expresión rota que había tenido en Siberia. El vacío desapareció, pero el nudo..., oh, el nudo en la garganta lo estranguló—. ¿Bebiendo tan temprano? —le recriminó la mujer, corriendo sus dedos por el panel. El motor comenzó a ronronear muy suavemente.

— ¿Tan temprano? —replicó Tony, frunciendo la nariz—. Son las ocho de la mañana. Sacrilegio es tener que despertarme a esta hora, no _beber._

—Dramático.

—Aprendí de la mejor—bromeó el millonario, moviendo el vaso en círculos—. ¿Están todos bien? ¿No hubo ningún contratiempo?

—Nop. —Natasha se estiró para corrobar un par de datos en otra pantalla, asintiendo satisfecha al comprobar que todo estaba en orden. El quinjet despegó sin demasiado movimiento, tomó altura y pronto se perdieron entre las nubes—. Todo en excelentes condiciones —agregó, refiriéndose a la maquinaria—. Anda de maravilla.

— ¿No te han dicho que es inmoral hacer que me levante antes del mediodía y encima...?

— ¿...inflarte el ego? —completó ella, alzando una ceja—. Lo hago a propósito. Tenerte con el ego por allá arriba nos ayudará a ganar este caso, ya sea por KO o por abandono.

—Me siento ligeramente utilizado —bromeó Tony, tomando un sorbo de alcohol.

Steve vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Clint se tensaba. Todos habían estado prestando atención a la conversación y no parecía tener muchos sentidos ocultos, por no decir ninguno, pero nadie comprendió por qué Natasha se había quedado callada. El silencio se volvió pesado, extendiéndose sobre ellos como una manto denso, asfixiante. Tony también pareció notarlo, porque frunció el ceño.

—Nat...

—Tony, ¿qué has hecho desde que me fui? —preguntó ella, cambiando de tema con tan poca sutileza que todos se preguntaron _qué demonios_ estaba ocurriendo allí—. Salí temprano y ya te habías levantado. —Tony la miró fijamente, mudo, y Natasha se irguió cuanto pudo en su asiento—. Tony, tu mañana. ¿Qué desayunaste? ¿Café _otra vez_? ¿O cómo...?

Stark apretó los labios en una línea fina, mirando sin ver. Parecía haber entrado en conflicto con algo, pero... ¿con qué?

—Voy a... —Debió haber dejado el vaso en alguna mesa, porque de pronto el holograma ya no lo mostraba—. Voy a hacer... algo.

— ¡Tony, no...! —Natasha se interrumpió cuando la proyección tridimensional se esfumó en el aire, claramente contrariada—...cortes.

Clint fue el primero en acercarse a ella, posando una mano en su hombro pero manteniéndose en silencio. El resto intercambió miradas.

Finalmente Steve se adelantó un par de pasos, luciendo _casi_ preocupado.

—Nat, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuero sobrehumano por expulsar las palabras a través del nudo monstruoso que continuaba apretándole la garganta.

La Viuda Negra volteó hacia él, totalmente inexpresiva. Sin embargo, o tal vez lo imaginó, había algo de veneno en su voz cuando le respondió.

—Sí, Steve. Todo está perfectamente.


End file.
